February 25, 2015 Hotfix
__NOEDITSECTION__ Balance and Combat New JumpJet - Icarus Jump Jets *Icarus Jump Jets provide significantly faster vertical thrust and fuel recharge rate at the cost of in-air maneuverability and overall fuel capacity. EMP changes *Will no longer disable friendly Spitfire Turrets *Will now overheat enemy AI/AV Mana Turrets *Will now destroy enemy ammunition packs *Will now drain heavy assault over shields *Will now drain Medic ability energy *Will now drain Light Assault jumpjet fuel Ammo Kits *Ammo packs can now be destroyed by weapons fire and EMP grenades Drifter Jump Jets *Drifter jump jets will now provide a small amount of vertical lift when no directional keys are being pressed Nano-Armor Cloaking *Nano Armor cloak will no longer shimmer when shot M14 Banshee *Banshee clip size has been increased from 25 to 32 rounds and ammo capacity increased from 250 to 256 rounds. MAX Ability Tuning The Zealot Overdrive Engine, Aegis Shield and MAX lockdown are receiving some adjustments: Aegis Shield *Sticky and anti-vehicle grenades will no longer stick to a MAX unit that has their Aegis shield active. Lockdown *Time required to lockdown is being reduced from 2 seconds to 1 second. Zealot Overdrive Engine *ZOE damage at extreme close range is being increased while damage will decrease over range more rapidly and eventually become lower than normal. For anti-personnel weapons, Zealot overdrive now increases the damage of the weapon to require ones less bullet to drop an infantry at 10 meters, but sometime after 15 to 20 meters, damage is reduced. Quasar VM1 *Max damage while ZOE increased from 184 to 200. *Min damage while ZOE decreased from 143 to 125. *Min damage range while ZOE decreased from 75 meters to 25 meters. Blueshift VM5 *Max damage while ZOE increased from 158 to 167. *Min damage while ZOE decreased from 143 to 125. *Min damage range while ZOE decreased from 75 meters to 25 meters. Nebula VM20 *Max damage while ZOE increased from 158 to 167. *Min damage while ZOE decreased from 112 to 100. *Min damage range while ZOE decreased from 50 meters to 20 meters. Cosmos VM3 *Max damage while ZOE increased from 184 to 200. *Min damage while ZOE decreased from 143 to 125. *Min damage range while ZOE decreased from 75 meters to 25 meters. For anti-tank weapons, Zealot overdrive now increases damage within 10 meters but sometime after 30 to 40 meters, damage is reduced for the comet, and sometime after 50 meters damage on the vortex is reduced. Comet VM2 *Zealot max damage increased from 375 to 400 *Zealot max damage range decreased from 15 to 10 *Zealot minimum damage reduced from 315 to 100 Vortex VM21 *Zealot charge 1 **Max damage increased from 184 to 200 **Maximum damage range reduced from 300 to 10 **Minimum damage reduced from 100 to 50 *Zealot charge 2 **Maximum damage range reduced from 300 to 10 **Max damage increased from 239 to 300 **Minimum damage reduced from 130 to 75 *Zealot charge 3 **Maximum damage range reduced from 300 to 10 **Max damage increased from 311 to 400 **Minimum damage reduced from 169 to 100 *NS-10 Burster The Burster will receive a flat damage increase for the flak. Previously only the projectile direct hits received a small benefit. This benefit is also being slightly increased to make it require one less bullet to kill infantry. *Burster Direct Hit (Non Flak) **Max damage increased from 110 to 125 **Minimum damage range reduced from 50 to 10 **Minimum damage reduced from 20 to 5 *Burster Indirect Hit (Flak) **Max damage increased from 56 to 60 MAX AV Tuning NCM3 Raven The raven is having its range brought in by around 50 meters by lowering its maximum velocity. In addition the blast damage produced by the Raven is being reduced to bring it closer to the Fracture. *Max velocity reduced from 85mps to 70mps *Inner blast damage reduced from 115 to 75 MR1 Fracture The Fracture has the lowest effective range of the secondary MAX AV so we are pushing the range out by about 25 meters with the following adjustments: *CoF reduced from 0.2 to 0.1 *Gravity reduced from 2 to 1.5 Vortex VM21 We’re massaging some of the numbers on this weapon to get rid of some of the wrinkles. This includes changing the resist values on some vehicles and upping the max and min damage of the charge. *Charge level 2 **Max damage increased from 217 to 250 **Minimum damage increased from 130 to 150 *Charge level 3 **Max damage increased from 282 to 300 **Minimum damage increased from 169 to 200 Sunderer auto-spot range *Reduced the range where Sunderers are auto detected on the mini-map when deployed. Instead of using the default 100 meters, they will appear at 15 meters. Having any rank of stealth equipped will remove it from the mini-map when deployed unless spotted. Auraxium LMG Tweaks *T9A "Butcher" **Butcher has had the velocity penalty from Soft Point Ammo removed *NC6A GODSAW **GODSAW has had the recoil penalty from High Velocity Ammo removed **GODSAW projectile velocity increased to 670m/s **GODSAW now has Forward Grip and Compensator benefits **GODSAW has had magazine size reduced from 150 to 65 *VS Directive weapons which use heat mechanics are no longer able to be manually reloaded to reset heat. *VS Directive weapons which use heat mechanics have had their heat capacities increased to give them 3-5 more shots from empty. Bug Fixes *Fix to the invisible player bug/shield effect being stuck. *Fix for Infantry shield effect not displaying until after the shield has been depleted. Shield effect should now always displayed. *Buff Nano Armor Cloak: Player no longer flashes when taking damage while cloaked, as long as their shield hasn’t been destroyed. Category:Hotfixes